


Tell Me More

by starsandcologne



Series: Come Watch Klaine Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tells Mercedes about Blaine right after the girls perform Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction fic for 2x06; Never Been Kissed. Just a simple little Kurtcedes oneshot.

The minute Mr. Schuester leaves the room all the guys get up to gush over their girls in their leather. Sam and Finn are shell shocked over Quinn and Rachel's outfits, Brittany is sitting in Artie's lap, Santana is twirling her hair whilst talking to Puck, Mike is spinning Tina around, and Kurt naturally drifts over Mercedes.

She puts her hand right over his mouth before he can speak. "Before you tell me how great I look, which I know you're going to do, I have to say: you're the _last_ boy I expect to pull out their phone when the girls are performing so you _better_ have a good excuse." She places her hand at her side "you may speak."

Kurt looks up at everyone else in the room before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I think I may have...I met someone."

Mercedes eyes widen, "you're kidding! Details. Now."

"Well when I went to Dalton the other day-"

"Oooh a private school boy!" Mercedes interrupts.

"I met this boy and oh my god he's just, he's amazing. His name is Blaine and he's the lead singer of the Warblers and we-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there white boy." She says lifting her hands, “the lead singer of our competition at sectionals? I'd hate to pull this card, but we could have another Rachel Jesse problem here."

"But we're nothing like that." Yet, he thinks to himself. "With whole Karofsky thing going on it's just nice to talk to someone who understands."

Mercedes gives him a soft smile before asking "so I'm taking it you got the digits?"

Kurt blushes and pulls him phone out of his pocket. "It just so happens I did and look at this," he says opening Blaine's message and tilting it towards her.

The bell rings and the rest of the glee club members begin to gather their backpacks, as they begin to leave the room Mercedes tells him "well he texted you first that definitely means something."

"You think?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"Well the only other thing he could do is take a page right out of the Finn and Rachel book and sing to you." She laughs and squeezes his arm as she leaves to go history; Kurt walks away going to French, an extra spring in his step.


End file.
